


Maybe It's A Weapon Thing?

by Panintoto



Series: "Maybe It's A [Blank] Thing?" : Soul Eater Addition [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid is bad at feelings but he's trying, Liz & Patty won't hesitate to fuck you up, Major Character Injury, Meisters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Weapons had an unspoken, often unnoticed, protectiveness when it came to their meister.(Also known as my excuse to write cute stuff after watching Soul Eater again in this quarantine)
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Crona & Ragnarok (Soul Eater), Death the Kid/Liz Thompson/Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: "Maybe It's A [Blank] Thing?" : Soul Eater Addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Maybe It's A Weapon Thing?

Kid glared hard at the wrinkles on the otherwise pristine white sheets. Disgusting...

How could he have let this happen?

His hands clenched in his lap, trying so hard not to fix them. It would risk jostling the pale and immobile form resting in them.

How could he have let this happen--?!

"Kid." Liz voiced tiredly, she had been with him all night. "Kid come on, you need to rest."

His breathing slowed, he didn't even realize how much it picked up. "I can't. Not when we haven't gotten the results yet." Kid couldn't help but remember how much blood was on him. It stained his clothes, barely visible on his mostly black attire. He shuddered, at the time he couldn't tell who's was who's, but now...now it still felt slick on his skin. _Disgusting_. "Rest Liz. I can stay."

Hands on his shoulders make him jump a little, "Wouldn't it be better if we both did? When Patty wakes up, I think she'd like both of us on each side, don't you think?"

Liz knew Patty wouldn't care about what side they were on, but it was something to hopefully persuade the stubborn little Reaper. And from how the tension eased from his body slightly, it was working.

"Right...it wouldn't do if only one of us was awake when Patty wakes up...can we please stay for the results first?"

Much like her younger sister, Liz couldn't say no to him most days. "Of course we can Kid," She couldn't help the urge to hug him, so she did. Symmetrically, protectively, she couldn't help but think she'd do anything to keep him safe.  
______________________________________________________

Liz made Kid shower and go to bed before she did, complaining about how he might to organize the mansion when he should be resting.

Kid was mildly distraught, but mostly grateful for it. Both Liz and Patty balanced his life in their own ways, and he would always love them for it.

Exhaustion took him quickly when he finally laid down, and it unfortunately didn't leave him dreamless.  
______________________________________________________

_This kishin egg was a tricky one. Fast, able to stick to any surface, and proficient with the knives it wielded with it's twelve arms. Tricky, but nothing close to impossible to beat._

_It would have been more difficult for a close range fighter, those arms had a far reach. Kid was able to wear it down quickly, it may have had speed and range, but it's stamina was low._

_It was on the verge of dying, it knew that. One more shot and--_

_It's grin cut off his concentration, it was crooked, asymmetrical. His eye twitched. He'll kill this bastard just so he didn't have to look at it's mismatched, vile face--_

_"Kid!"_

_And suddenly Patty was out of his grip, hugging him tightly. He grunted as his last shot with Liz thankfully didn't miss. Perfectly at the center of it's ugly forehead._

_Kid sighed, "Patty, you could have waited for this. You're lucky I've shot you both equally..."_

_Patty didn't respond, she only shook, he could feel her weight going limp._

_"Patty?!" Kid could hear Liz shout worriedly as he caught her._

_Patty lifted her head from his shoulder, eyes hazy, she was still smiling. "They missed you Kid. I'm so glad..."_

_The warmth seeping through his suit made his heart seize. He looked down his weapon's back, the chill of horror left him feeling sick._

_Embedded in his weapon's back were five of those knives._

_Kid couldn't tell who's screams were louder, Liz's, or the screams in his head._

_"Patty_!"  
______________________________________________________

He woke up with a choked gasp, grasping at a body that wasn't there. He couldn't see, his breathing was uneven, nothing was right--

"I'm here."

\--and like that everything was.

"Liz..." His voice was hoarse, like he really had been screaming.

Her silhouette alone felt comforting, he didn't need to see her to know she was worried. It pulsed strongly through their wavelength.

"I'm staying here for the night."

"But the--"

"If it's a complaint about symmetry, cram it. We--" Liz shook her head, correcting herself, "--you need this."

Kid's lips pressed tightly together, not daring to comment on her slip up. "Okay."

She sighed, climbing onto the bed, "If you're really torn up about the symmetry, I have an idea."

Despite the dark, he could make out her hands, both extended towards him. Curiously, he took both in his own. Liz's grip tightened, suddenly pulling him forward before he could gain a sense of balance.

The landing was soft, thank goodness for top quality bedding.

It took him a moment to realize he was laying directly on top of his weapon. "Is--"

"Yes this is okay. Go to sleep Kid." Her hold was warm, he was in no condition to fight the pull of sleep.  
______________________________________________________

Liz stayed up just a bit longer, watching her meister carefully. She would never admit it to anyone but her sister, but she had been here ever since she got out of the shower. Something told her to, pulled her to ensure Kid's safety and wellbeing.

It always did. Patty felt it too, she knew.

But without Patty being here, it was much stronger. As if she had to make up for the lack of her little sister's presence. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

Kid was safe, Patty was going to make a full recovery.

All was good.  
______________________________________________________

Getting Kid out the door was surprisingly not a hassle. She could hear him muttering to himself about how the perfect time to leave would be too late.

They made it as soon as visitors were allowed in. Didn't matter, both her and Kid would have found a way in one way or another.

Liz had to rush to the bed to prevent Patty from jumping out of it. Still didn't work much, as Patty had instead waited until both her and Kid were within grabbing distance.

Kid was so relieved to see her as lively as ever. Still pale, but she was much better than the night before.

A guilt settled in his stomach then. Patty was okay, but she wouldn't need to be here in the first place if he didn't get distracted. "I'm sorry," He blurted out softly, but the pair of sister's heard him.

Patty's head cocked to the side, "For what?"

"I was distracted. It doesn't matter if it was for a fraction of a second, or even less...it was enough to get you hurt." He bowed his head, "I understand if you're mad at me."

There was a pause, it made Kid's anxiety spike. A gentle hand in his hair quieted it immediately, "Silly Kid," Patty giggled, "you're _my_ meister."

Liz smiled, "And _mine_."

He didn't know why, but he felt embarrassed. It wasn't like it was the first time he heard that from either of them. Kid let out a short chuckle, "Yes...and you're _my_ weapons."

Nothing else needed to be said.  
______________________________________________________

Kid noticed something when Patty had recovered enough to come home. Liz and Patty were very protective. Like...very. It was a wonder he hadn't noticed it before.

He had caught them adjusting things in the mansion.  
______________________________________________________

_It was clear he wasn't supposed to see, but he happened to be in an angle where he could observe them._

_"No no, to the right."_

_"How many centimeters?"_

_Patty squinted at the ruler, "Uh...0.05. I think."_

_"Death damn it," Liz grumbled, "I hate anything less than one centimeter, it's so hard to move it that carefully!"_

_"Anything for Kid," Patty recited, as if she'd said it a million times before._

_"Anything for Kid," Liz echoed._  
______________________________________________________

In the following assignments, he took notice of how often they shielded him with their body without hesitation. Thankfully nothing was as drastic as what happened to Patty, but it was still worrying.

And...if he were being honest, beyond touching.  
______________________________________________________

_Kid, Liz, and Patty were walking through a city. The night made it almost pitch black, the poorly working lamps only leaving spots of light. For a good while, nothing of note had been seen, nothing to help them track the group of kishin eggs that had been seen working together._

_Liz had been particularly on edge, the dark and her never got along in dangerous situations._

_As for Patty, it would be a mistake for anyone to think her cheery attitude meant she was any less on guard as her big sis._

_They all sensed it just as it made itself known, a presence was coming from the roof._

_Before Kid could even give the command, Liz was already in front of him, Patty drawn and firing once. It was dead instantly. The other kishin's seemed to be smart, not coming out despite the over eager one of their bunch blowing their cover._

_Liz looked back at him with a grin despite her nerves, something he couldn't quite read in her eyes. It was in Patty too, he felt it ripple across their wavelength. It made him feel odd, as of he was in an embrace. "Sorry, the dark has me jumpy."_

_Patty giggled, "Bam bam!"_  
______________________________________________________

He decided to go to Maka about this. Tsubaki and Black Star were on a mission, and Crona and Ragnarok didn't exactly have the kind of weapon/meister dynamic most had.

They had met at the library, Kid resisted organizing the shelf they sat by. It was so messy...he shook his head, this was more important. "Maka, has Soul ever acted in odd ways?"

She raised a brow at him, "In what way?"

"Has he ever gone out of his way for you? In a fight, or even in mundane ways?"

Maka thought for a moment, soon a light blush rose, "Well...all the time. Soul is just like that."

"Hm, Liz and Patty are similar," He thinks of all the times he missed those little things, "I feel like an idiot since I didn't notice until recently."

"It's okay," She reassured, "Tsubaki is like that too. I don't think Black Star knows it either. Maybe it's a weapon thing?"

"I suppose. Perhaps it can explain why I've been feeling strange."

Maka was giving him an odd look now, "Strange how?"

Kid gripped the ends of his shirt at the question, thinking about it gave him a wave of nerves for some reason. "I've always trusted them with my life. I've never once doubted they were the perfect pair for me. Our wavelengths have always been strong and stable together..." He found himself blushing, "... they can calm me with a simple gesture of affection or words, they balance my soul. And what I don't understand is," Kid can't help but adjust his collar, it was beginning to feel hot, "why saying all of it is suddenly so embarrassing when it's always been true."

Maka was looking at in wonder, lips parted in surprise at his confession. "Oh Kid...I'm not sure how to break it to you."

"What? Am I sick?" Kid frowns, he never got sick. Maybe it was a Reaper-only sickness?

She shook her head with a soft smile, "No Kid. You like them."

"Of course I do."

"Like a crush. You know, romantically."

Kid's brain stopped working for a good minute. And even when it started up again, he could only say one thing, utterly bewildered, "Oh. That makes sense."

Maka noted Kid's blush was able to reach his ears, the bright red stark against his normally alabaster skin. Adorable. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you have a shot. Or _two_ , in this case." She added slyly.

She had the audacity to tease him at a time like this?!

"You better be right." Was all the child of Death could muster.  
______________________________________________________

Usually, he was one to think things over. Analyze before he acted, take time to consider the consequences.

"Liz, Patty--" Now was not one of those times, unfortunately. "--I know we are partners...but I was hoping we could also be partners in a different way."

They just stared at him, and Kid felt the urge to curl up into a ball. "I--what I meant was--"

He was silenced by the two of them pulling him into a hug. Liz was the first to speak, "We know what you meant."

"Mhm, we know!"

Kid swallowed, "Is...this your nice way of saying no?"

"You're so dense!" Liz sighed.

"Super dense."

"So it's a yes?"

Patty nuzzled him, "Duh! You're _my_ meister. _My_ boyfriend now!"

"And _mine_. You're lucky we can share."

Kid's smile was wobbly, tears falling, happy ones. "Yes, and you're _my_ weapons. _My_ girlfriends now too."

Everything balance out perfectly, as it should. And his soul never felt warmer.


End file.
